AmazingPhil
Philip Michael Lester '(AmazingPhil) '(Born January 30th, 1987), is an English YouTuber and radio presenter. He was born in Rossendale, Lancashire, England and he has been making videos since 2006. He currently lives in London, England, with fellow YouTuber, and best friend Daniel Howell (Danisnotonfire). He reached 1 million subscribers on 6th of July 2013. Phil is 6ft2in. Phil uploaded his first vlog on March 26, 2006 titled, "Phil's Video Blog" His favourite animal are lions; a recurring theme in his videos is that he has a little lion teddy (named Lion) in the background. At the end, it's usually shown in full view with speech bubble annotations, as if Lion is talking. He calls his subscribers 'Phillions'. Phil is known for not swearing in his videos due to having a young viewer demographic. Phil is well known for being very innocent and is often mocked about this by Dan. His favourite band is Muse; Phil and his best friend Dan are huge fans of Muse and their favourite album by the band is 'Origin of Symmetry.' His favourite Pokemon is Growlithe. He once had a pet shrimp called Simon that came in a packet of "prehistoric Triop", who died on May 3rd, 2011. R.I.P. Simon. A famous quote from Phil is, "It's a good thing to be strange; normalness leads to sadness." Phil has become part of the famous "Fantastic Foursome" group of English YouTubers, which includes Dan Howell (aka danisnotonfire), Chris Kendall (aka crabstickz), and PJ Liguori (aka KickThePj). Along with Dan, he is also one of the presenters of the Super Amazing Project, a YouTube video series from My Damn Channel, encompassing scary/freaky happenings sent in by viewers, challenges between the two presenters, and strange news from the previous week. The show spanned for three series, however Dan confirmed in a YouNow broadcast that except for seasonal specials, there will be no series 4. Its legacy was carried to their radio show. Phil has appeared on TV numerous times including being on The Weakest Link, a Confused.com advert, the Jeremy Kyle audience Blue Peter and friday download . He has also been in a movie called 'Faintheart'. On 15th April 2013, Dan and Phil interviewed Fall Out Boy on the New York leg of their comeback tour. They also appeared briefly in the audience on Fuse TV for Fall Out Boy's appearance. He was elected Sugarscape Hottest Lad of 2013 . Radio career Phil and Dan have been on BBC Radio 1, one of the UK's largest radio stations, several times for the Edinburgh Festival. They also hosted Christmas special radio shows in 2011 and again in 2012. It was announced in November 2012 that both Phil and Dan will host BBC Radio 1's request show, "The Dan and Phil Show", on Sundays 7pm-9pm; starting on 13th January 2013. The show is fully interactive and visual, allowing listeners to call in to request a song and doing challenges to get their favourite artist played; this feature is 'fan wars'. On the website, music videos are shown which fans have made and emailed to Dan and Phil. Different features of the show include 'Dan vs Phil', where the two presenters go head-to-head in different challenges each week; and 'Internet News', where they read out peculiar or interesting news from the internet. The entire show is streamed in video, live on the BBC Radio 1 website. On May 13th 2013, 'The Dan and Phil Show' received the Sony Golden Headphones Award for best radio show in the UK. Phil's Schedule *Saturday - Live Show on YouNow *Friday/Saturday/Sunday - Upload new vlog/video on his main channel. *Sunday, 7:00pm - 9:00pm, Radio 1 Request Show with Danisnotonfire. External links *YouTube *Second Channel *Twitter *Tumblr *AmazingPhil *Facebook *YouNow *VYou *Radio 1 homepage *BBC Profile Category:UK Users